Duncan and Katie
This article focused on the interactions between Duncan and Katie. Overview During all the competition, both were distant from each other and didn't had any real interaction besides being next to each other from time to time. However, this changed in Total Drama Castle and both started picking on each other as a running gag and major rivalry. As proved in some episodes, they can work together for a prize but willingly. Katie has revealed in a confessional she is attracted to Duncan, but it's currently, and most likely forever, one-sided. Total Drama Kingdom Storm the Castle In this episode, they both start a rivalry right at the start. Duncan constantly teases Katie, much to her anger. Duncan isn't good with her and is ready to hurt her at any moment, so does Katie. However, surprisingly at the final confessional of the episode, Katie reveals feelings for Duncan, which were first suggested by Ezekiel. Medieval Knievel Katie and Duncan continues picking each other, but less than in the last episode. Both are able to work together in the episode, as a team, mostly to Gwen, Ezekiel. They had a small fight to decide who going to get the final hit on the Gargoyle, with Duncan winning. Kraken Sushi They are fully able to work together on this episode and even share a hug on the final challenge, but it ends with Duncan pushing Katie away from him. Katie complimented Duncan's rice on the final challenge. No Groceries in the Woods They didn't interact in the episode due to Katie small amount of lines. The Fat and the Furious Katie trust Duncan the laxatives so they can cheat in the first challenge and even comments about this. Both work together in the challenge fairly well and without no fights. Still, Duncan was annoyed by Katie's drama at the end of the episode. Rapunzel's Bungee Massacre Katie cheers when Duncan wins the challenge for the Devious Bats. Clash of Cannons Both are supporting each other during the challenge. Duncan is happy when Katie wins for they team. Guess Who? When Katie is close to winning the challenge, she throws it up, trying to make Duncan win instead of her. However, this fails and she loses. She seems happy when he wins the challenge. Double-Double Revolt Both Katie and Duncan weren't bothered by the idea of knocking each other down or hurting themselves, but they tried to stay away from each other during the challenge. Duncan happily chooses her to be in the finale with him and she hugs him in response. The DramBridge Finale They paired up in the finale against Eva and gave back up for each other during the entire race. Katie seemed to be mad when Duncan seduced a woman to get a car during mid-part of the challenge. Katie wasn't happy about he winning the season and seemed to be depressed the entire interview, until she finally put this behind and kissed him, making they relationship official. The episode ends with Duncan saying he and Katie would go to Paris together. Trivia * Both are the most successful members of Devious Bats.